


Best Week Ever

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Best Week Ever

  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Title:** Best Week Ever  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing/s:** Jayne/Kaylee, peripheral Zoe/Wash &amp; Mal/Inara  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Jaylee celebrates National Lingerie Week for [](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/profile)[**fireflyholidays**](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/)

  
  


__

________________________________________

_____

If there was one thing in the 'verse a man had to watch out for, it was the sight of two or more womenfolk all in a cluster and whisperin'.

"What do ya s'pose they're talkin' 'bout?" Jayne asked the others as they looked over at Kaylee, Inara, and Zoë's conversation. "You ain't forgotten somethin', have you?" He stopped and considered. "Have I?"

Wash chewed on a knuckle. "This makes me nervous."

"I don't reckon we missed anything, but that meetin' over there spells nothing but trouble," Mal said darkly.

The women separated and River started to smile when she came through the door. .. Jayne frowned at her – if'n she was grinnin' like that, that couldn't mean nothin' _but_ trouble. Kaylee called to him and he trudged over reluctantly. "_Bao bei_, you think you could get somethin' from our bunk for me?" she asked, eyes all big and pleadin'.

Was that all it was? "Sure thing, baby girl" his eyes narrowed as he noticed Inara and Zoë talkin' to the others "whatcha need?"

"Just a spanner."

Why'd she need him to get it for her, then? Jayne opened his mouth to ask when she batted her eyelashes at him again an' gave him The Look. "Okay," he found himself sayin' as she told him where to find it. River started gigglin' as Wash was towed off to the bridge, and Inara hauled Mal off somewhere in the direction of her shuttle. He dropped into the bunk he shared with Kaylee and knelt beside the bed to reach underneath for her spare tools.

Jayne frowned as his hand found somethin' mightily odd, and he pulled out a long box. How'd that get there? Curious, he opened it just as Kaylee came down the ladder and found that inside the box was a few scraps of lace in different colors – why'd she have these bitty pieces of…of… _oh_. He turned to see Kaylee unzippin' her coverall and lettin' it fall to the ground. "It was National Lingerie Week when we was back on Sihnon; ain't these pretty?" She twirled to let him see the bright pink lace that barely covered her womanly parts.

His mouth opened and closed. "Uh."

~_fin_~  
______________________________________

X-Posted in [](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/profile)[**fireflyholidays**](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/jaylee_ship/profile)[**jaylee_ship**](http://community.livejournal.com/jaylee_ship/)


End file.
